A Silly Thing Called Love
by browneyedgirl713
Summary: Declan/Clare fic...Not my first story but I think it's my best so far. I'm not good with summaries but: K.C. and Clare never went out, Declan and Fiona knew Clare already when they transferred, and Jenna came last semester and got together with K.C. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. First of all this is not my first story, but the first I'm actually going to try to do a good job. Please be nice on the reviews if you leave one, I am only 14 and I don't want any trouble. Second, in this story Jenna came earlier, before K.C. and Clare started dating, and K.C and Jenna started a relationship. Even though K.C. and Clare still had feelings for each other. Clare knew Declan prior to him and Fiona transferring to Degrassi. Most of the characters are OOC not a whole lot but just to fit them into the story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi I only own my imagination.**

**P.S. All pictures are at (tiny pic . com)~Squish all together then add the part in the parenthesis during the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

_This is it_, thought Clare Edwards, _I'm gonna get over K.C. __and not deal with any boy drama._ Clare had been repeating this to herself since she got up this morning.

She had went through tough times last year. Clare became friends with K.C. Guthrie, someone she never pictured herself becoming friends with. Not long after her and K.C.'s friendship started she fell for him, big time. She was convinced that she loved him, so it was heartbreaking for her when one day she saw him and Jenna, her supposed friend who knew Clare liked K.C., making out in front of the gym. She cried herself to sleep that night and many nights after that. Her best friend Alli Bhandari tried to help pick up the pieces, but could not be there a lot since Alli had a boyfriend of her own. Near the end of the summer though she vowed to herself that she was going to get over K.C. and try not to let guys ruin the new semester. Walking into the doors of Degrassi, Clare felt confident, she got brand new clothes, got a haircut where her hair was straight and had choppy layers, and ditched the glasses for contacts. Today she was wearing white skinny jeans with slits all down the front of her legs, a striped blue and white tee, with black boots **(/r/2yy4a3t/5)**. To say she looked good was an understatement and she knew it.

Clare just got her new schedule and it turns out she had to have the same locker, now she wouldn't have had a problem with it but it was next to K.C.'s locker, and she was reminded of that detail when she saw K.C. and Jenna making out on his locker.

"Excuse me," demanded Clare, "but I would like it if you didn't make out near my locker."

"Oh..hey C-Clare," stuttered K.C., "you look good, what happened to all your old clothes?"

"Yeah Clare-bear what happened?" asked a jealous Jenna and then add harshly, "did you get too fat for them?"

"Actually Jenna no, unlike you I lost weight instead of putting some on," Clare smirked, she knew Jenna would get pissed, "and K.C. to answer your question, does it really matter? I don't think it really does, so can you and Jenna go suck face somewhere else?"

"Clare, it was just a question. You don't have to be such a bitch to me or Jenna!" shouted K.C.

"Oh so calling me fat isn't bitchy but me calling her fat, because she is, makes me a bitch?" Clare all but yelled at K.C.

"Go to hell Edwards" Jenna hissed and started to leave pulling K.C. with her.

_Finally,_ thought Clare,_ some quiet. _But that quiet didn't last very long._  
_

"Guess who!" a familiar voice said as hands covered her eyes.

"Declan!" squealed Clare, "I thought you and Fiona weren't coming until next month!"

Coming around from behind Declan, Fiona said, "We missed you too much Clarekinz! So we asked our parents if we could start Degrassi a little sooner."

Clare smiled at her two best friends, "FiFi, Decs I missed you guys so much too, but we were only separated for like two weeks!"

"Ah but those two weeks were way too long without our Clarekinz," stated Declan.

"Aww thanks guys," Clare blushed after hearing what Declan said.

Since Fiona and Declan were in grade 11 and Clare was in grade 9 the only class they had together was play production. To say Declan was disappointed, was an understatement, he kind of had a thing for Clare even though she was two years younger than him (he and Fiona skipped a grade so they just turned 16 last month). Clare was mature for her age and Declan liked that about her, since he was also more mature than the people at Degrassi. Declan hated that Guthrie kid, he had turned his back on the perfect girl and went with a blonde haired - blue eyed skank. Personally he liked his girls smart and with darker hair than blonde, or maybe he just liked everything that had to do with Clare. His heart broke for her when she told him about K.C. and their almost relationship. He also wanted to beat the crap out of K.C. for hurting Clare like that. _Think of the devil and he shall come,_ thought Declan when he bumped into K.C.

"Watch where you're going Guthrie!" shouted Declan.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!" demanded K.C.

"Oh, I know all about you Guthrie, I'm one of Clare's best friends," said Declan.

"C-c-clare?" K.C. manage to stutter out, "w-what has she t-told you?"

"She told me all about last year, every last thing," smirked Declan.

K.C. was freaking out, this guy knew that he "played" with Clare's heart. He never tried to hurt her, he actually did have feelings for her. But he thought he liked Jenna more, which he was wrong about. Seeing Clare's face after she caught him and Jenna making out last year almost broke his heart. K.C. tried so hard to forget his feelings for Clare over the break, and he was almost successful. Well until he saw her today and his feelings for her came rushing back and hit him like a semi truck. He knew that this semester he was going to try to get rid of Jenna and finally get Clare to be his. _Nothing will get in my way,_ K.C. thought to himself,_ not even this pretty boy._

_

* * *

_**A.N**_. _**Sorry if it sucks, I tried my best. I hope you guys like the story :) If you liked it please let me know in a review, if you didn't review and tell me what I can fix. Thank You:)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm so sorry guys! I had a really bad case of writers' block. Every time I tried to write more, my mind froze! I will try to keep writing and updating, but I can't promise anything! It probably won't be next week, since the 30th is my 16th birthday :D WOO! Well anyways, I thought I'd give you guys the back story! So _FLASHBACK!_**

******Disclaimer: I only own my phone and laptop, not Degrassi :(  
**

* * *

Flashback (2 ½ months ago)

_I cannot believe he did that_, Clare thought while sobbing, _he told me he liked me and then I see him with my supposed friend!_

Clare had been crying for the past two hours, this morning everything was fine, she heard K.C. was going to finally ask her out! She rushed to school that day, only to find him and Jenna Middleton making out on her locker. She was humiliated, pissed and heartbroken.

"K.C.?" Clare whispered hoarsely. Anyone could tell she was holding in tears that she so desperately wanted to let fall.

"Clare!" K.C. exclaimed as he tore away from Jenna surprised, "um, hey! I, uh, forgot to tell you, me and Jenna…we're going out. Isn't that great? He he?"

Jenna grinned smugly and said, "Yeah Clare, isn't that great? He asked me over the weekend, when I went shopping with Alli!"

_That bitch! Oh, sorry God…but she knew I liked him and she said she wouldn't go after him! _Clare thought seething. Though she was thinking that she smiled sweetly and said, "Oh yeah! Just great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

With that, she turned and left school.

* * *

"Mom!" shouted Clare as she ran through the front door, "Are you home?"

"Yes Clare-bear?" her mother relied.

"You know how you offered to take me to New York, but I didn't to because I didn't want to leave K.C.?" asked Clare in a rush.

"Yes? Why?" her mother questioned confusedly.

"Change of plans, I want to go!" Clare said in false excitement.

"Okay! We leave tomorrow!" exclaimed Clare's mom.

Clare then rushed upstairs in a hurry and locked herself in for the night. She was surprised her mom couldn't hear the sobs coming from her room. Then, she remembered what Jenna had said, "He asked me over the weekend, when I went shopping with Alli!" her best friend knew, and didn't tell her!

_So much for best friends forever…_Clare thought wryly, _she could have at least warned me so I didn't look like an idiot! Whatever, I won't have to see them for the whole summer!_

Clare stopped crying and started packing for the next day, she was going to get over him no matter what. She had to; she definitely did not want to be jealous all of next year. After, a few hours of packing she felt it was sufficient for New York and she went to sleep.

…The next day…

_Maybe it was all a dream, maybe he isn't goi-_

"CLARE! We're leaving in an hour!" her mom's voice broke through her thoughts.

_Okay, never mind…it wasn't a dream, _Clare thought solemnly.

She got up and started to grab her things, not once thinking about the people she was about to leave for two months.

"Coming mom!"

And with that…they left to the airport.

* * *

**A.N. Okay so, how was it? Sorry it's so short, but it's the first thing I've written in months, well other than English essays... so I know this a DECLARE fic, but should I bring in Adam and Eli later? I could keep Eli and Clare friends, or make K.C., Eli, and Declan fight for Clare..? I don't know**.

**Review if you liked it/hate it/or just wanna give me some advice!**


End file.
